Five Times the Trapeze Dancer Was Disappointed
by LilCassandra
Summary: Kooza-verse one-shot. The trapeze dancer certainly had the Trickster's attention, but her flirtatious attitude suggested there had been others before him. Who were they and what experiences had led her to choose the Trickster out of the rest?


Five Times the Trapeze Dancer was Disappointed and the One Time She Was't

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is a fanfiction based on Cirque du Soleil's _Kooza_. All Cirque shows have a subtext if not a real plot. This one goes on about the subtext of the trapeze dancer and her chemistry with the many different people in the show. You really have to see the show or a DVD of it to understand, so don't complain because this doesn't make sense. It does if you've seen the show and there's no way for me to sit here and explain a Cirque show. They just have to be experienced.

Now on with the writing!

**The Chair Balancer**

The first crush she remembered from being younger, at least more immature since time didn't change all that much in this realm, was the Chair Balancer. She had watched him as he climbed higher and higher into the sky, so many chairs piled on top of one another that it occupied half of her stalking just to count them. Of course, she had seen the others that were like her, the tightrope walkers, but they were a family and chatted throughout their performances. This man, this balancer, his silence was enrapturing. It was such a contrast to the rest of her world that it compelled her to watch, and his nearing the sky was akin to reaching her own world.

After a few weeks of watching him, his hand slipped and he nearly tumbled from a height of five chairs. She had gasped in fright and, though he clearly was focusing on catching himself without injury, it was obvious he had heard her. He came down from his height, leaning against the chairs and breathing heavily. He looked at her and smile, as if to reassure her that he was alright, and she shyly smile back. It had set her heart aflutter and she had run, hearing him laughing lightly behind her but remembering the smile.

She never returned to the place, but her heart always held a place for the first man she had ever loved.

**The Innocent**

It was some time later that she first encountered the Innocent. She had been practicing upon her trapeze and felt eyes upon her. Twisting upwards to catch herself yet have a moment to look down, she saw him looking up at her, almost hypnotized. She didn't recognize the face and assumed it was yet another mindless idiot the Trickster had brought into their world as a joke. But there was a kindness in his face that reminded her of the balancer, and she resisted the urge to laugh at him.

One day, as she walked to her trapeze and took off her coat, she saw him there smiling at her. She tossed the coat to him and he caught it, holding it for her throughout her practice. When she came down, he held it out to her, such a contrast acting as a gentleman yet looking like a fool. He helped her into the coat and then shyly kissed her upon the cheek, running away before she could react.

The routine continued for some time until the Trickster found other pursuits for him and then she never saw him again. She always wondered if, like the balancer had been her first assumed love, she had been his. It was flattering regardless, and at times her mind wandered to holding hands, kissing, innocent romantic moments that they could've shared but never did.

It was no disappointment to lose a man she had never had, but it was a disappointment to lose a man when she had finally begun to blossom into womanhood.

**The Juggler**

It was impossible not to notice the Juggler. He made sure there was a huge audience whenever he worked and, even if there hadn't been, she was sure his clothing alone should be considered a blinding hazard to the tightrope walkers. Every few days, a new woman threw him his instruments, and she should have seen him for the user he was. But he began to turn his eyes towards her and, in her innocence, she considered herself unique among them.

It started with him playfully tossing her a pin and her tossing it back, eliciting a chorus of laughter from the both of them. Later, he had shown her how to throw three at a time, and she could feel his breath upon her ear as he stood close to her to show her how it was done. It was then that he had spun her about and kissed her on the lips, a sloppy kiss that she fully enjoyed from her lack of experience.

She had felt so special, being the one to help with his act for some time. Kisses turned to fondles and she gladly gave him what she couldn't understand was a gift to be saved. After one of their acts, he had swept in for a kiss, and they had made love in a shadowy corner where no one could see. Well, she could later admit to herself it was completely ridiculous to call it that. It lasted all of five minutes, painful and messy and sticky. She was utterly unimpressed, and he could see it, though his smile never left his face.

The next day, he was practicing with a new girl. She cried but she wasn't surprised. If sex was this painful, the other woman could keep it.

**The Unicyclist**

Her first taste of infidelity passed, she thought nothing of it when the unicyclist began to look upon her. He would dance with his partner, a graceful samba beautiful to watch, and she came to watch in her curiosity. He began to look at her from the corner of his eyes, and where once she would've assumed he simply stared from the fact that her clothing was nearly identical to his lover's, she knew that he was a man and, like all men, never satisfied with just one woman.

One of these times, when the woman had run off with her companions, she found him practicing alone. She wondered if maybe a strong man like him could quiet the desire she had found in her and boldly kissed him. He stood still, shocked, and she ran from the scene, but later he found her in a corner and pulled her close. He kissed her then, gently, a kiss so sweet she knew she had never properly been kissed before.

For weeks, they met in this secrecy. It was she that slowly had drawn his clothes off, curious to see what another man looked like. It was she that had traced ever inch of his skin with her fingertips then tasted his member with her tongue. It was like he was more of an experiment to her than a man, and he had no complaints.

When they finally joined together, her legs wrapped around his waist as he took her against a wall, she had to bite his neck to keep the moans from spilling out. She was breathless and only had a moment to rearrange her clothing when the man's lover came looking for him.

Though she thoroughly enjoyed the experience, she later happened upon them arguing, the woman pointing at the bite mark on his neck and hysterically crying. He held her close and promised to never be unfaithful again. As he held her, his eyes met with the trapeze artist, and he looked at her apologetically. She smiled, shook her head, and mouthed him a thank you for the experience, then walked away, never thinking twice about him.

**The Twins**

Now fully understanding how amazing a sexual encounter could be, she couldn't be satisfied with herself for long. But who could she seek out? The Trickster, though gorgeous, had never been rumored to be with any man or woman, and so she dismissed him. The nameless artists of the realm were as boring as their lack of individual actions would suggest. The only truly original, handsome men she could think of were the Twins, though if she was honest with herself she would admit she considered them men only out of desparation.

Again, then, she sought them out. She brazenly propositioned them.

"It's a mutually beneficial arrangement. I need a partner and I'm attractive. Neither of you has a partner. Why not?"

They exchanged a look with each other, then shook their heads.

"We're flatered…" began one of them.

"But we don't act without each other" finished the other.

Oh. She hadn't considered that. Shaking her men at how completely useless men could be in these situations, and resigning herself to possibly chasing women then, she stalked off. In her annoyance, she didn't watch her steps, and barreled straight into the Trickster.

**…and the One Time She Wasn't.**

"Looking for another conquest?"

She was so terrified of him it took a moment to register his words.

"How dare you!" she yelled back. Master of this world or not, she wouldn't take that kind of talk from anyone. She turned away from him and felt him grab her wrist and pull her back.

"I don't judge you," he continued, "but you haven't considered every option."

With that, he kissed her, and she instantly melted into it. He was fire and ice, security and danger, everything she had craved but nothing she had ever truly attained. It was a kiss that both answered a question and promised more to come. Reluctantly, she pulled away, and looked straight into his beautiful eyes.

"Well," she finally whispered. "Perhaps you should give me something to consider."

He smirked, knowing full well she would never regret those words.

_Please Review. Pretty please. I've never read Cirque fanfiction so it's a bit lonely over here. :-p._


End file.
